<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Springtime Wedding by CaptainWillDameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762527">A Springtime Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/pseuds/CaptainWillDameron'>CaptainWillDameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clarke and Bellamy get married, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern AU, Murphy is a Little Shit, easter wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/pseuds/CaptainWillDameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready for the big day?” Miller asked. </p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” Bellamy told him with a smile. </p><p>“Let’s get the party started then,” Murphy smiled.</p><p>Or the one in which Bellamy and Clarke have an Easter wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>bellarkescord easter exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Springtime Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the bellarkescord Easter Gift Exchange for Krissy aka bellamyfknblake on tumblr. Go check her out, she is awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Springtime Wedding</p><p>The day Bellamy and Clarke are set to get married started early. Bellamy had woken up almost 2 hours earlier that day in order to make sure he got his work out in before heading to the venue to help set up. Clarke was still asleep, as she would stay he hoped for a little while longer. Harper, Raven and Emori would be there soon to wake Clarke up and take her and Madi to the venue. Raven had told Bellamy in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to be in the house when they got there. No seeing the bride on their wedding day, not until the wedding. </p><p>So he had laid in bed for several minutes, watching as Clarke continued to sleep. He smiled as he watched her snore softly into her pillow, her arms outstretched towards him. She didn’t always like cuddling, but she always liked touching him in her sleep. He suspected that it was to make sure he was still there. </p><p>Bellamy’s smile grew just a little bit wider when he realized that after today, she wasn’t ever going to have to worry about him not being there ever again. </p><p>Bellamy changed in the bathroom to try and be as quiet as possible. When he left the bathroom, his alarm clock's digital read announced that it was just after 5:30 am. He was right on time. </p><p>Bellamy grabbed what he knew he needed (wallet, keys, phone, earbuds) and left the room. He wasn’t going to be allowed back in after this. His tux was at the venue already, another thought ahead by Harper who had been helping them work miracles since the day they started planning the wedding. </p><p>“Are you leaving now Bellamy?” A voice asked him as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Madi was at her door, leaning against the frame and watching him.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m going to go for a run before everything starts,” he said to her, “what are you doing up?” </p><p>“Can’t sleep,” she admitted, a shy smile on her face. </p><p>“Excited?” He asked.</p><p>Madi nodded, a grin stretching out on her face as she thought of the day ahead. She was going to be a bridesmaid and she hadn’t stopped talking about how excited she was that Bellamy and Clarke were finally getting married. </p><p>“Me too,” he told her, “why don’t you try and get some more sleep? Raven, Harper and Emori will be here in a couple of hours and then it’ll be non stop.” He laughed a little bit, thinking of how much they were all going to be freaking over last minute details. Bellamy was sure he would be freaking out as well.</p><p>Madi looked at him before a mischievous look took over her face and she shook her head, “I wanna come with you,” she told him. </p><p>Bellamy felt his heart surge. Clarke had already been Madi’s foster parent since the death of Madi’s parents five years ago. Bellamy and Clarke didn’t begin officially until shortly after that. Both of them had worried that Madi wouldn’t take to Bellamy. They had both been so mistaken. Madi loved Bellamy and Bellamy loved Madi. </p><p>“I thought we agreed that you were going to help Clarke today?” he asked, giving her a mischievous smile of his own. </p><p>“But I want to help you too,” she explained. </p><p>“You can, when you get the venue okay? For now, stay with Clarke and make sure she doesn’t freak out too much,” he laughed a little and Madi smiled and nodded. Both knew just how stressed Clarke had been, thinking about every single detail.</p><p>“You know that’s impossible right?” Madi asked. Bellamy looked at her for a second, before screwing his face up and nodding. He knew Madi was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Clarke was far too excited for this day to not be freaking out about everything. Even with Bellamy and Madi helping as much as they can. Even with Harper being the most amazing wedding planner. </p><p>“I’ll see you in a few hours okay? Go back to bed,” Bellamy told her lightheartedly before heading down the stairs. He knew Madi wasn’t likely to sleep any longer, but he knew that even if she didn’t, she was too excited for today to notice. It was just one of many feelings about today that they shared. </p><p>****</p><p>Bellamy almost felt like he needed another shower after he, Miller, Monty and Murphy spent almost an hour helping the staff at the grounds set up. Everything was running smoothly though and Bellamy couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked up at the clear sky. </p><p>He had been worried it was going to be too cold to have an outdoor wedding, but Clarke had been right, just as she always was. Today was turning into a beautiful spring day in Arkadia, Virginia. </p><p>“Ready for the big day?” Miller asked. </p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” Bellamy told him with a smile. </p><p>“Let’s get the party started then,” Murphy smiled. He sounded strange however, a different tone in his voice. </p><p>“Getting nervous Murphy?” Monty asked, a smile creeping onto his face. </p><p>“Wanna break into the alcohol now?” Miller added, chuckling a bit. </p><p>“No,” Murphy laughed, “Bellamy’s the one who should be nervous.” He didn’t sound at all convincing, but the men let it slide. First the ceremony, then they all had their part to play to make sure the second part of the plan went off without any problems. Tonight was certainly going to be an interesting night. Bellamy couldn't wait to get it going. </p><p>******<br/>
Raven and Emori hadn’t sat down since they’d gotten to the venue. Harper hadn’t either, going in and out of the room as situations arrived, ever the problem solver. Clarke had even spotted Murphy racing around helping with whatever he could. </p><p>Occasionally he would check in on her. Her oldest friend wanted to make sure she was okay. Always making sure to use any opportunity he could to tease her about falling down while walking down the aisle. </p><p>Raven had thrown a pillow at him to get him to leave for the last time, complaining about him the whole way. It made Clarke’s nerves settle, watching two of her best friends be just as in love as she and Bellamy were, even if they didn’t always show it.</p><p>“Please sit down,” Clarke said, “you two need to calm down or you won’t be able to walk down the aisle.” She smiled. </p><p>“I am sitting down,” Emori told her, “the flowers for the bouquet are here.” Before her was a table filled with different vases of flowers. Pastel pink and white lilies and roses and various greens that Clarke didn’t know the name of. Emori knew though and Clarke watched in awe for a few minutes as Emori skillfully put the flowers into their proper place in the bouquet. A crisis of flowers averted by Emori’s skills and preparation. It needed to be bigger than the bridesmaid's bouquets, elegant and ready to go. A bouquet fit for a bride. </p><p>“I don’t have time to sit down and neither do you,” Raven reminded them. She was probably freaking out the worst of them all. Harper and Emori were at least somewhat used to the hectic wedding venues and demands the wedding puts on them, working in the industry. Raven wasn’t used to it at all.</p><p>This was their group's first real wedding. Monty and Harper had eloped...well not really eloped so much as went on vacation and came back married. Completely low key and intimate, just the way they wanted it. No one else had said anything about the possibility of getting married, not even Octavia and Lincoln and everyone knew just how much Lincoln wanted to get married. </p><p>So Clarke and Bellamy were going to be the first to ring that bell and Raven refused to let her forget it. </p><p>“Pretty soon it’s going to be your turn you know,” Clarke told her, not taking her eyes off Emori as the other woman worked. Raven screwed up her face and shot Clarke a withering look.</p><p>“Look at me,” Raven demanded, refusing to answer Clarke’s taunt. Clarke spun back around to face Raven only to see the other woman picking up one of the makeup brushes. Clarke laughed and took the brush from her. </p><p>“I’ll do it,” she told her friend gently, “you need to get into your dress.” Raven still wasn’t dressed. Both Harper and Emori had gotten their dresses on, both a soft pastel blue. Raven’s dress was the same shade but a different design, signifying her as the maid of honour. Her hair had been styled a while ago and her make up just after that, but she had been running around in her silk housecoat, trying to help Harper with last minute details. </p><p>“Yeah I will, when you’re done,” Raven insisted.</p><p>“Raven just get dressed, please,” Emori interjected from her place on the couch. She finished tying the ribbon around the bouquet and smiled. “Crisis averted,” she laughed.</p><p>“Thank you Emori,” Clarke said, happy that one more thing had been checked off the list.</p><p>“Stop distracting her,” Raven insisted, her tone growing more frantic with each passing second. </p><p>“Raven please get dressed, I’ll take over,” Harper told her, breezing into the room and smiling at everyone. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Clarke asked, eyeing Harper’s baby bump. </p><p>“If I sit down, Jordan’s not going to let me get back up,” Harper admitted. She smiled though, blissful in her knowledge of her son. </p><p>“Fine,” Raven said, “but I still think I look like an easter egg.” </p><p>“We all look like easter eggs Raven. That’s part of the charm,” Madi pointed out from her corner of the room. </p><p>“Do you want to go and help Bellamy now?” Clarke asked her. </p><p>“Please?” Madi asked, a smile on her face. Clarke nodded and watched as Madi ran from the room, her dress catching around her knees, but she didn’t seem to notice.<br/>
“Do you guys really think you look like easter eggs?” Clarke asked, suddenly worried. </p><p>“We all look beautiful Clarke,” Emori said, “Raven’s just nervous. Besides, you’re getting married on Easter Saturday, of course, we should have easter colours.” She smiled and slipped her shoes back on, standing up, “want help?” she asked Harper. </p><p>The other woman nodded and both got to work on Clarke. All of them wanted to make sure this was the best Easter wedding Clarke could ask for. </p><p>****<br/>
Clarke would never admit it, but once she took Kane’s hand and headed down the aisle, it’s like everything became a silent film and the only voice she could hear was Bellamy, saying his vows and smiling at her as if there was no one else in the world. Her soulmate was standing in front of her and telling her that together they were going to step into the next chapter in their lives with Madi. </p><p>Wells stood just in front of them, ready to begin the ceremony. Besides Murphy, Wells was Clarke’s oldest friend and he had been the first to meet Bellamy. It made sense for him to be the one to officiate their wedding. </p><p>He smiled at both of them, glancing back at everyone in the small crowd, happy and ready to watch the two get married.</p><p>“Weddings are so special, for everyone who gets to take part in them, none more so than the bride and groom. Clarke and Bellamy are two of my closest friends. I knew the day Clarke introduced me to Bellamy that she was serious about him. I knew the day she introduced him to Murphy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him,” that earned Wells a few chuckles. Murphy and Clarke had gotten into a lot of trouble as kids, and Murphy had definitely told Bellamy about most of it. Murphy grinned from his place beside Monty, standing on Bellamy’s side of the aisle, a groomsman for both of them. </p><p>“Clarke and Bellamy are two people that I am proud to call my friends and I know, without a doubt, that they will always make each other happy. More than that, they will make sure that they take care of each other, thought thick and thin, thought the darkest tragedies and the happiest of days. They will be together. Clarke always likes to tell me that people don’t need other people to be complete. While that might be true, I can say with complete certainty and Bellamy and Clarke make each other better people. Two people who make each other better will always be a force to be reckoned with,” Wells pauses, “The two have written their own vows. Bellamy, do you want to go first?” Bellamy nodded and turned to face Clarke. </p><p>“Clarke, having you and Madi in my life has changed me in ways I can’t even name. For so long it was just me and Octavia against the world. Now I don’t just have Octavia but I have everyone around me and the most important of those people is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Madi. Now and forever, Clarke, my brave princess,” Bellamy told her. He smiled at the nickname. </p><p>“Clarke, would you like to say your vows?”</p><p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Bellamy,” Clarke began, feeling tears in her eyes, “When Madi came into my life, I thought it was complete. Then I met you, and I knew we would be a family. Madi loved you from the start, and it took me a while to get there but now I love you too. Life is short and I believe that we should spend it with those that we love and that love us. I know that that’s what I’m going to do right now. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together.”</p><p>“Together,” Bellamy echoed. </p><p>“Spring is a time of new beginnings. It’s when the flowers begin to grow again and the world around us shakes off the cold harsh weather of the winter to give way to the soft glow of new life,” Wells said, “So it’s fitting that Clarke and Bellamy would get married in the spring. Together they and Madi will step together now and for the rest of their lives. By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Wells turned slightly to Bellamy, “you may kiss your bride.”<br/>
There was a loud cheer and applause when Bellamy kissed Clarke. They broke away after a few seconds as Madi stepped in between them and brought both her arms around them in a hug. Both returned her hug. Bellamy couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked from Clarke to Madi and finally out to Octavia, who looked like she was about to cry, not that she'd ever admit it. Octavia smiled back and Bellamy knew, finally, that today was going to be the first in a long line of the best days of his life.</p><p>Everything in the reception tent was pastel blue, pink and white. Mason jars full of colourful candy and chocolate eggs. Spring lilies and white and pink roses adorned every table. Though inspired by Easter, Harper had muted some of it in favour of classic white and traditional wedding necessities. The one place they had gone all in on the easter theme was the dessert table and the cake. If it was a candy that could be shaped like an egg, they had it. The cake was chocolate with vanilla frosting but also housed several egg-shaped chocolate and candy pieces. It had made Clarke feel like a kid again and Bellamy loved the idea. Madi had of course been on board with the idea from the very start and it was a challenge to get her through dinner before letting her have any of the desserts. Hell, it was a challenge for Clarke to get through dinner without sneaking any desserts. </p><p>After all of the food and the drinks and the delights, it was finally time for speeches. First Abby’s and Octavia’s but soon many of the bridesmaids and groomsmen stepped up, congratulating their friends and wishing them well. Last to go was Murphy, and Clarke smiled, ready for whatever he had planned. </p><p>Murphy’s tie had long since been undone and the collar of his shirt opened up. He was stone-cold sober though, as he lifted his water glass and took the mic from the stand. </p><p>“So, I’ve known Clarke since grade school I think,” he began, Clarke smiled, remembering how much he used to annoy her, “we were the kind of friends that people wondered how the fuck we found each other. But find each other we did. We’ve been there for each other for a long time. Now I’ve seen Clarke at her worst, at her lowest, but I don’t think I ever saw her at her happiest until she met Bellamy. When she met Bellamy, everything came into place, you could see it no matter how infrequently you saw her. It was a little annoying at first,” He grinned and Clarke did too, giggling a little, “but it was nice to see, after seeing Clarke hurt so badly. Madi liked Bellamy too which meant that of course, he was the perfect guy for her. No one stayed if Madi didn’t like them, which included me too. Don’t know how that happened,” Madi laughed from her seat beside Clarke, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“The day Bellamy asked Clarke to marry him, I won 50 bucks. You see we all knew that it was going to happen eventually. They were, after all, that sickeningly in love couple that disgusts you when you see them walking down the street. I guessed the correct answer and I’m glad I did, not just for the 50 bucks,” he paused and looked at Clarke, a smile on his face, “but for my best friend's happiness. I hope I can be as happy as you two are. To Clarke and Bellamy!” Everyone cheered and Clarke tried and failed to will herself not to cry. She and Murphy had been through a lot together over the years. </p><p>When he finished, he put the mic in the stand and walked away from it. Clarke’s smile never dimmed as he walked over to Raven and asked if he could talk to her alone. Clarke’s heart dipped for only a second when she saw the look on Raven’s face. Murphy could be a dick sometimes, but she was sure no one would believe that he would dump his long time girlfriend at his best friend’s wedding. Hopefully, that wasn’t what Raven thought. </p><p>“Care to dance?” Bellamy asked Clarke, trying to get her mind off of Murphy and Raven as they exited the tent. </p><p>“Yeah that’s a good idea,” Clarke agreed and stood up. The two-headed for the dance floor and joined the couples in an upbeat song. Madi had dragged Kane out onto the dance floor and it honestly made Clarke laugh, watching her daughter dance with her step-grandfather. Kane himself was an awkward dancer, but he loved Madi just as much as the rest of them did and he was willing to do just about anything she asked him to do. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke caught Abby watching the pair, a smile on her face. Octavia and Lincoln were dancing near them as well, looking so much happier than Clarke had seen Octavia in a long time. Even though they’d been doing through a rough patch the last couple years, it looked like they were finally coming out the other side. Especially if Bellamy’s sincere, happy look said anything. Neither of them were willing to let this go, not now. </p><p>Suddenly a scream could be heard over the music and everything stopped abruptly. Clarke looked at Bellamy and both of them smiled and ran towards the tent’s exit. Outside, under a lantern-lit tree, Raven and Murphy were making out. The light from the setting sun gleamed off Raven’s hands and Clarke knew what it meant.<br/>
It meant Murphy had finally gotten up his courage and asked Raven to marry him. The crowd stood stock still for several seconds before Miller let out a whoop and Monty and Jasper joined him. Raven and Murphy broke apart and Murphy grinned at everyone.</p><p>“She said yes!” he yelled. </p><p>“Did you seriously tell everyone but me?” Raven asked Murphy. She tried to sound angry but her grin gave her away too easily. </p><p>“Maybe,” Murphy admitted after a few seconds of silence. Raven gave him a look but didn’t say anything else as she hugged him again, throwing her face into his shoulder. </p><p>Clarke smiled as she watched the two celebrate their happiness. She could feel Bellamy’s arms come around her middle, pulling her back to his chest. Beside them, Madi rolled her eyes, but she too was smiling and happy. </p><p>“Not a bad way to spend an Easter right?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“Let’s do it again next year,” Bellamy said. </p><p>Clarke gave one last look to Murphy and Raven before she looked up at Bellamy, leaning the back of her head on his chest, “you know, we just might.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out at captainwilldameron on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>